Would I see you again
by BrendaBlossom
Summary: After an argument with Jughead, Betty returns home alone. She crosses paths with Penny Peabody and is kidnapped. Will Jughead be able to save Betty before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1: The blonde woman

**Betty's POV**

I got out of the Whyte Wyrm then stopped in front of the motorcycles while waiting for Jughead. A few moments later, he approached me, looking annoyed.

\- Hey. What's wrong? Was it the dance? I ask him.  
\- It's everything. And, yeah Why would you do that?  
\- I wanted to be a part of this. The Serpents, your world.  
\- Why? Archie knew to cut bait. Now I'm dragging you down. I'm dragging my dad down.  
\- Jug, he's still figuring it out. And It's going to be okay. We'll figure out what we have to do, together.  
\- No. Betty. Not together. Betty, if you stay, I don't know if I can protect you anymore. You might get You probably will get hurt. I can't let that happen to you.  
\- It's not your decision to make.  
\- Actually yeah, it is.  
\- How many times, Jug? How many time are we going to push each other away?  
\- Until it sticks. I was my dad's one chance at going straight and I wrecked it. I'm not going to destroy you, too.  
\- Just tell me what happened, Jug. Jug! Tell me.  
\- Please, go home.

He pushes me away then goes back to the bar.  
"Please, go home" were the last words I heard from him. On the way back, I felt followed so I accelerated the pace. A blonde woman and a man approached me and called out to me:

\- But look who it is! Betty Cooper. The blonde woman told me.  
\- Who are you?  
\- Oh, I don't think you know me but I know you. You're Jughead Jones' girlfriend, right.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Not much. Just tell me where your boyfriend is hiding and nothing will happen to you.  
\- Why would I tell you? I will never betray him! what do you want from him ?!  
\- Do you know what he did? He and his friends bled me! they cut my serpent tattoo and left me at Greendale! I want to see him suffer but the torture does not work. But you, you are its weak point, you are the key.  
\- But who are you? you are crazy!  
\- I'm Penny Peabody, better known as the serpents charmer.

The man seems to be very tall and thin, he has long dark brown curly hair. he has dark brown eyes and some kind of body paint on his face. It scares me a lot. He stood there, saying nothing, without even moving a toe.

\- Well, we will have to use the big means it seems. Malachai!

Penny waved to the man she called "Malachai". He approaches me. I try to run away but he hands me a tissue with chloroform on it, which puts me to sleep in a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: Were is Betty?

**Jughead's POV**

When I saw Betty doing the serpent dance I realized that she would be in danger here, her place is not in a biker gang. Some time before, Penny Peabody told me something. We were at Pop's, she asked me to deliver drugs to her and I refused, I got up and headed for the exit but I stopped when she said to me:

\- And your girlfriend? Betty Cooper, right? she's cute.

I went back and sat down in front of her again.

\- What did you say?  
\- You don't want anything to happen to her, do you?

I left and went to Sweet Pea's house. During the night, with Fangs, Sweet Pea, Toni and some other serpents, we took Penny to Greendale and I cut her tattoo then we threatened her if she touched Betty or the gang. But Betty could still be threatened, I prefer not to drag her into all these stories .. I want her to be safe even if that implies that I have to leave her ... It's for her own good.

When I told her to go home, my heart broke. She cried and I hate to see her sad, I wanted to take her in my arms but I took it upon myself not to do it.

2 days later

I hung out in the corridors of Riverdale High after 2 days without coming, I said that I was sick for have time to recover from our breakup when Archie and Veronica called me.

\- Hi Jug. Archie asked me.  
\- Hi Archie, what do you want?  
\- Have you seen Betty recently?  
\- Betty and I. We had an argument after the party at Whyte Wyrm. I haven't seen her since.  
\- She hasn't come to class for 2 days.

Veronica enters the conversation.

\- It doesn't look like her, she would have warned if she didn't come, we are worried about her. She is not at home and does not answer the phone...

When the redhead and the raven haired girl told me they hadn't heard from Betty I was worried too. It's true, when Betty doesn't come to class she always warns or gives news. Something is wrong. I feel my heart rate speed up.

\- I ... After the party I told her not very nice things .. And I told her to go home .. I should have accompanied her and if something happened to her on the road? it's true, a girl dressed in a very short mini skirt and a cleavage that wanders alone in the streets in the middle of the night could have been attacked .. Something must have happened to her ..  
\- Calm down Jug, we're going to find her... said Archie, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
\- I have to... I have to check something..

I ran out and called a serpent friend who lives in Greendale. About 1 hour later, I find him in front of Sweet Water River.

\- Hi Jordan.  
\- Hi Jughead, what was so important?  
\- Did you see Penny Peabody at Greendale?  
\- No, I know she was hanging out with Ghoulies but nobody has seen her for 2 days.  
\- Okay, thank you very much Jordan.

My fears are getting stronger and stronger. What if Penny had Betty? Jordan said that Penny had not been seen for 2 days and that she was hanging out with Ghoulies. 2 days had passed since the evening when I told Betty to go home. Everything becomes clear. I have to tell my father.


	3. Chapter 3: Help me

**Betty's POV**

I wake up in a dark room, my head hurts. I take a few minutes before I remember what happened. Oh my God! I was kidnapped! everything comes back to me. The party, the dance, the argument ..., Penny and Malachai.

I am tied by the ankle to a chain. By looking better, I know this place. Everything is wooden and I recognize this piece. I'm in a bed. A bed that I know. We are at Lodge Lodge, Veronica's chalet. But why did they take me here? The windows are closed, only a small light illuminates the room.

I'm afraid. Fear of not seeing Jughead again. Fear of not seeing my friends again. Afraid of what they are going to do to me. Afraid to die ... I pray that Jughead will find me .. I want to be in his arms, that he will reassure me that everything is fine. I hope he is looking for me, that he is worried about me. What if he didn't come? if he didn't care about me. After what he told me at the party, I'm afraid he forgot me. I hear footsteps coming towards the room. The wood in the floor cracks. The door opens. I pretend to sleep, refraining from not crying, not screaming, not struggling.

\- I know you're awake. Said Penny.  
\- Why did you bring me here !? Jughead will find you and kill you!  
\- Oh, that's what I want him to come to save you like a knight who saves the princess. I want him to see you suffer, to sacrifice himself for you.  
\- You are monsters! I scream.

I struggle but I have no more strength. I don't know how long I've been here or how long I haven't been drinking or eating. Penny continued:

\- He's your little serpent buddy the monster.  
\- He will kill you and find me.  
\- In your place I stop saying nasty things, you're making your case worse!  
\- What are you going to do to me? ..  
\- You'll see it soon enough.

She leaves and locks the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lodge Lodge

**Jughead's POV**

When I arrive in my father's caravan, I find him on the sofa in front of the TV.

\- Dad! I'm almost crying.  
\- What's going on son?  
\- I .. It's Betty. I'm afraid she was kidnapped by Penny. No one has heard of it for 2 days.  
\- Calm Jughead, breathe.

I do what he tells me and I try to calm down. A few minutes later, my breathing returned to normal. He continued:

\- Are you sure what you say? she may have gone elsewhere.

**Betty's POV**

A few hours later, the door opens. Penny is holding my phone in her hand and this time Malachai is here.

\- Your boyfriend is taking too long, he must hear you. Tell him to come get you.

She calls Jug and hands me the phone. I hear her say "Betty! Where are you?"

\- Jughead! Penny kidnapped me, I'm at Lodge Lodge, don't come, it's a trap, she wants to kill you!

Before I could say anything else she hung up.

\- You shouldn't have said that. Malachai.

The tall man approaches me and punches me in the head and then in the stomach.

**Jughead's POV**

As I tell my fears about Penny my phone rings.

\- It's Betty! I scream.  
Betty! where are you!?  
\- Jughead! Penny kidnapped me, I'm at Lodge Lodge, don't come, it's a trap, she wants to kill you!

It hung up. I was on speaker, my father heard. Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

\- Dad..  
\- I'm going to collect the serpents at Whyte Wyrm. We will save her, I promise you. Stay away, it's you she wants, don't go! he went to the bar.

I receive an SMS:

Betty: It's Penny, if you want to see your girlfriend alive join me at the Lodge Lodge in 1 hour. Come alone or she dies.

Without hesitation, I go out as quickly as possible and start my motorcycle.  
1 hour later, here I am in front of the chalet. I park my motorcycle then knock on the door. Penny opens the door.

\- Hi Jones.  
\- Where is she!?  
\- Come in!

I enter and hear the door lock.

\- I repeat, where is she !?  
\- Calm down, she's upstairs with Malachai.  
\- Up? or?  
\- In the bedroom.  
\- I swear if he touches her, you two will die!  
\- He's not going to do anything to her, he's looking at her. Well, for now ... She laughs.  
You are trapped too!

She comes forward with a handkerchief and puts it on my face, I fall asleep in a few seconds.

I wake up without knowing how long I have slept. I am in a fairly dark room and I am tied by the ankle. My senses are turned upside down. I hear someone say my name. I know that voice.

\- Jughead! Jug, wake up! Jug!

It was Betty. Betty! I open my eyes and realize that I am in a bed, our bed. Betty is next to me, she has tears flowing from her beautiful blue eyes. She is panicked.

**Betty's POV**

I heard noise downstairs. A little later, Penny enters the room with Jughead, asleep.

\- Jug! what did you do to him !? I'm crying.  
\- He's just asleep.

She installs it next to me in the bed and then ties her ankle. Penny and Malachai go out.

After half an hour, his eyes open.

\- Jug! why did you come !? I told you it was a trap ...  
\- Betty! you're okay. I had to find you .. What did they do to you? ..  
\- Uh nothing..

I didn't mean to tell him that Malachai hit me, I don't want him to worry.

\- Betty .. I .. I didn't mean what I told you the night of the party .. I love you Betty Cooper and I will always love you.  
\- Jug ..


	5. Chapter 5: Please, wake up

**Betty's POV**

I lean in to kiss her when the door opens.

\- Well, the serpent is awakened to what I see. Said Penny.  
\- You want me Penny, here I am! Betty has nothing to do with it, let her go!

Jughead yelled at him and moved in front of me as if to protect me. Penny responds:

\- You did not understand, I want you to suffer as much as you made me suffer but the torture will not work.  
\- So what are you going to do?  
\- Torturing your girlfriend before your eyes will make you suffer more than torture. She smiles.

After these words, Jughead froze. He was paralyzed with fear. I did not know what to do.

\- Jug ... I said.  
\- You touch a hair of Betty and you find yourself in the cemetery!

Penny laughs. Malchai arrived and spoke for the first time. I've never heard of it before.

\- What are we doing boss?  
\- Take them downstairs.

They take us down the stairs and then from the others. We are now in what seems to be a cellar. Penny installs me in a corner of the room, I'm sitting on the floor. Malachai attaches Jughead's ankle with a chain in the corner opposite mine. Malachai wants him not to come to me.

\- What the hell are you doing Penny!

The woman did not answer. She walks towards me.

\- Get away from her! Jughead shouts, you can hear his broken voice, he cries at the same time but tries to hide it.

Penny takes out a knife and places it under my throat.

\- I could kill you now but it'll go too fast. She sneered.

I see Jughead's eyes go dark. I'm afraid of what Penny is going to do to me. But I have to stay strong. For Jughead.

Penny starts by slapping me and then hitting me all over the place. I hear Jughead yelling "stop!". Then she stuck the knife in my stomach. She relaxes my right arm then slides the blade over my veins. Soon, I can't hear anything and everything becomes blurred.

**Jughead's POV**

I tried to fight to help Betty but Malachai held me too tight. When I saw Penny stick her knife in Betty's stomach and then on her arm, my head turned.

\- Betty ! no ! ... Penny !, you will pay me! You are dead!

She and Malachai go upstairs and leave Betty and me alone in the room. I go to her as quickly as possible. The chain is long enough for me to reach it. Her beautiful blue eyes are closed and blood flows from her belly and her arm.

I tear a piece of tissue and then wrap it around his arm to stop the bleeding. I do the same for the wound on her belly.

\- Betty .. Betts, wake up .. Don't leave me .. I'm crying.

After a few hours, she still doesn't wake up. I tell myself that she lost too much blood. I hold her hand and I have her in my arms. My hopes that she wakes up diminish until I feel her hand shake mine.

\- Betty ..  
\- Jug ..

She opens her eyes. She tries to get up but I stop her.

\- Betty .. Go slowly, you've lost a lot of blood. I thought I lost you ...  
\- Jug! I'm fine, okay? we will get out of this.

She bends over then kisses me.


	6. Chapter 6: Hot night

Night is falling. There is no more noise, I deduce that Penny and Malachai are sleeping. Betty has her head against my chest, I hold her in my arms, her wounds no longer bleed and are not deep. She trembles, it is cold here, there is an opening to the outside. I take off my jacket from the SouthSide Serpents and then put it on top of her. She wakes up.

\- Jug?  
\- Yes?  
\- I'm cold ... We should be .. Closer so as not to die of cold ...

I understand what she wants.

\- Betty .. you're hurt and ..

I don't have time to finish my sentence, she climbs astride then kisses me. I know what she wants to do but I don't want to hurt her and it is not the best place for the first time. Betty and I have never done this before. In addition, she is still injured and I am afraid of harming her.

\- Betty .. Wait ..  
\- What? ..  
\- I .. I'm afraid of hurting you .. It wouldn't be better if we ...  
\- Jug, if my wounds hurt I would tell you. I promise you.

It's my Betty that, when she has an idea in mind, she doesn't give up until she has what she wants.

She starts kissing me again but this time with more force. She whispers in my ear "I want you Jug, I need you, I want to go all the way". I feel my crotch become hard under Betty, still straddling me.

**Betty's POV**

I want Jughead, now. I straddle him and I feel his crotch harden under me. It excites me. I let out a little moan.

I feel Jughead's hands trying to take off my top, I help him by raising my arms. In a few seconds I find myself in a bra. I take off his top, he is now shirtless. I find it very sexy.

Very quickly, we are naked. He turns me over to be above me.

\- Wait, wait. He told me.

He grabs his jacket and places it under my head. I like all his little intentions, he always pays attention to me. We kiss for a while longer. Now I am below him, completely naked. It is dark, almost nothing can be seen.

**Jughead's POV**

I put my jacket under his head so as not to get hurt. I am above her, an arm on each side of her head.

\- Are you ready? .. I ask.

Betty and I have never gone this far during sex. We are both going to lose our virginity, locked up in a cellar ...

She just nods to say "yes". I can see in his eyes lust but also fear. I caress her cheek then kiss her.

\- If you want to stop tell me .. I tell her.

I begin to penetrate inside of her. I don't move to give her time to get used to the sensation. After 1 minute I go deeper. She moans. I guess it's okay so I'm starting to move in it.

\- Faster Juggy. She tells me.

I obey her and speed up the pace. She groans more and more. I like that feeling, being inside of her. I never imagined how good sex could be. I'm starting to hit faster and harder.

After a while, I feel that she reaches her orgasm, very quickly I reach too.

\- Oh yes, Jug! she moans.

I have the impression of being in paradise. We both moan and gasp. I withdraw from her and then take my breath away.

\- It was wonderful... Betty tells me.  
\- Yeah .. I love you Betty.

We get dressed and then sleep.

For about 1 hour we forgot that we had been kidnapped. Betty is the most important person to me. Make love to her eyes in the eyes was a superb experience.


	7. Chapter 7: Stop!

**Betty's POV**

The next morning, I wake up before Jughead. The room is slightly lit. Jug sleeps next to me, I watch him sleep. He's so cute. Behind his face as king of serpents hides a fragile and very nice boy. I still can't believe we having sex together last night. It was just .. Magic. He and I were one. At first it hurt a little but after it was just great. I hope we will have the opportunity to do it again, if Penny doesn't kill one of us.

I hear Jughead waking up.

\- Hi Betts. He smiles at me.  
\- Hi.  
\- Have you been awake for a long time?  
\- No, for about 10 min. I wanted to tell you .. Yesterday was .. Great. I'm blushing.  
\- Yeah .. It was really superb ..  
I love you Betty.

We kiss when the door suddenly opens. Malachai brings us water and food and then leaves without saying anything. We eat and then wait.

A few hours later, the door reopens. This time it's Penny.

\- So, ready to suffer again?

Penny says this sentence with a big smile on her lips. Actually, I'm scared. I try to stay calm but I'm so scared. The young blonde woman approaches me.

\- Don't touch her! Jug screamed and stood in front of me.  
\- Back off. Said Penny.  
\- I prefer die than letting yourself hurt her!  
\- Watch where love leads you. To want to die for her?  
\- It's true, I forgot, you don't know what love is, you have a heart of stone.

Penny punches Jughead. I intervene without thinking.

\- No stop!  
\- Betty, go back behind me .. he said to me.  
\- The princess intervenes. By the way, someone is waiting for you upstairs. He says he wants revenge for what you did to him. Apparently would you try to drown it?

I know who she's talking about. She's talking about Chuck. At the same time, Malachai enters and unties me.

\- Take her upstairs. Said Penny.  
\- No! what are you going to do to him ?! you want me, leave it!  
\- Jug .. I love you Jug!

Malachai makes me go down the stairs. I'm afraid.

Once in the living room, Chuck sits on the sofa.

\- The perfect girl next door is here. He smiles.  
\- Chuk ..  
\- I found Penny and Malachai with the Ghoulies. They told me they had you so I told them what you did to me in the hot tub. You owe me something, Cooper.

\- She's all yours. Said Penny.

The next second he takes me upstairs. I try to fight but he has too much strength. Here we are in the bedroom. Chuck throws me on the bed.

\- Chuck .. Please don't do that .. I'm begging him.

He does not respond and then begins to undress. I know what's going to happen now and I also know that I can't stop it so I close my eyes. When I feel his hands on me I cry. Some time after I was naked. I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want to see it .. I just want it to end quickly. I feel it above me.

He begins to penetrate me violently. It goes strong and fast, it's not the same feeling as with Jughead. Jug went there slowly and tenderly but the .. This is violent and there is nothing I can do. After a few minutes it goes faster and faster, it hurts.

\- Chuck, please stop .. I'm in pain Chuck, stop! .. I beg you, stop! you got what you wanted, stop ...

I cry and shout "stop" but it doesn't stop. After what seems like hours, it finally stops. He smiled, he was proud to have hurt me, to have raped me. He gets dressed then goes out. I hide with the blanket when the door opens.

\- Take advantage, you can take a shower.

Penny tells me. Like this what just happened was normal. I run in the shower and then wash at least 3 times.

**Jughead's POV**

I tried to restrain Malachai from taking Betty, but I didn't succeed. I'm afraid what's going to happen to her. Penny was talking about Chuck. Betty had told me about him.

My heart stops when I hear it scream. The only word I understand is "stop". My mind imagines the worst ...

After a while the door opens. Penny holds Betty and then re-attaches her and she leaves. The expression in Betty's eyes is blank, she looks shocked.  
When Penny was out I asked:

\- Betty .. What did he do to you? .. Betty? Betty?

She doesn't answer, she doesn't watch me lead, she stares at the ground. I take her in my arms then wait. After a while she speaks.

\- It was horrible Jug .. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't stop .. I was in pain ...  
\- Betty, what did this bastard do to you? he got you .. he raped you? ..

I feel that she is nodding. My god, I'm going to kill Chuck. Penny and Malachai too. I can't believe they let Betty get raped. I try to console her, but she's still shocked.

\- Oh Betty .. I'm sorry, I should have protected you ..  
\- Jug, it's not your fault .. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this ... It's over now ..


End file.
